Meant to Be
by Stefania Cullen
Summary: Imagine if the Spanish influenza had never hit Chicago. If Edward and his family had never been affected by it? Read and discover the power of fate and true love. ps. I dont own twilight as u most likely've realized lol
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to be**

**Imagine if the Spanish influenza had never hit Chicago. If Edward and his family had never been affected by it…If it wasn't chance which brought Edward and Bella together, but fate? What if there was such a thing as reincarnation? Read and discover the power of true love.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I must admit I was grateful that my maids hadn't come in to wake me this morning. Sleep was a blessing when you had nothing to do all day… Of course, I could have had things to do if it wasn't for my lack of musical talent and my clumsiness which prevented me from enjoying most daily activities that should rightfully be practiced by most girls my age. Life, was so boring and seemed so meaningless, all I did all day was wake up at one in the afternoon, then rush to tea to listen to gossip with the friends my mother had made for me and then go to sleep. I got up and walked towards the clothes that Alice my maid-and good friend- had laid out for me on the wooden rocking chair by the large window. I tugged open the heavy curtains and blinked a few times getting used to the bright light which covered every corner of my room. I stood there admiring the scene outside. People were walking hurriedly back and forth from the market place. A smiling couple was walking towards the park; the mother cradling a small baby, the father holding a picnic basket. They stared at the gates to the estates as they passed, the largest home being my own. I blushed when they looked straight at me. I turned away embarrassed for spying. My parents would kill me were they to find out that I actually envied the lives of the-as they called them- "less fortunate". I went to pick up my heavy (but very stylish) dress that was still spread out on my rocking chair, I sighed, grateful that Alice had such god taste in clothing. I never went to the tailor without her… Were I to go, I'm almost positive I would be the laughing stock of California. Not like I really paid much mind to what I wore, but from a few bad experiences, I realized that it would be more than a good idea to care what I put on every morning.

I was still yawning when I descended the large marble staircase; my dress dragging behind me. I would have to talk to Alice about that, all my dresses were always much to long for comfort- my comfort at least… I let out the breath I had been holding once my feet touched flat ground; I heard a melodic giggle come from the kitchen. A second later Alice appeared sporting a dirty apron and a face full of flour,

"I'm baking a cake" she smiled, I raised an eyebrow; she never baked cakes, it was normally cookies or other sweets that usually went with tea…But cake? That was normally only for special occasions. Alice must have seen suddenly perplexed look on my face because she suddenly went into a large stream of apologies on why she didn't tell me and how sorry she was and how she only thought it was for my own good not to know, I looked up and her and put my hands up motioning for her to slow down. She got the hint, her eyes widened, "You have no idea what I'm talking about…Do you?"

I shook my head.

She tensed and then sigh a long painful breath, then she braced herself for what she was about to tell me,

"Your Mom…She, well, she invited over another suitor for tea…Two actually." I clenched my fists, and frowned, I forced my lips into a hard line; trying to contain my sudden burst of anger and frustration. Alice suddenly burst into more apologies and I put my hands up again… I shook my head and ran my fingers through my boring straight hair. That reminded me I had to ask Alice to put it up for me seeing as I would be forced by my mother to look half descent. I groaned at the thought of having to give tours of my house to these two rich idiots, suddenly I longed for the usual boring afternoon tea, I least then I could sit down and not worry about tripping over my own two feet.

"Bella?" I heard someone call, "BELLA!"

"What?"

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"You were doing it again."

"Oh…Sorry," (I tended to drift into deep thought at random moments…It completely freaked Alice out…)

"Look, it's going to be fine. I'm going to finish my cake and help you get ready. Ok?" I nodded.

"It's going to be fine" she comforted before she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me alone to wallow in self pity.

* * *

**Soooo, what did u think? I'm so excited i'm gonna update really soon. Guys this story is gonna be sooooo romantic, i wish i could write faster! Oh wait i can, remember reviews make authors happy. I write faster when im in a good mood :D ****lol**

**-S-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I told you i would update soon! Thanks for all the reviews. And again, sorry for the mistake. I'm still super emabrassed. I just wanted to let everyone know, that i am completely oblivious to the history of chicago and the behavior in those days. So basically everything is completely fictional... **

**Again, i dont own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

"Ouch!" I yelped, as Alice tugged a comb through my hair, "I really don't see how this is necessary you know."

"Do you want to look pretty or not?" she snapped. She was pretty annoyed with me; I had been sulking and complaining since she came into my room, which was approximately two hours ago. She put my hair up into an elegant bun and attached a delicate string of pearls around my neck.

"There," she huffed "You're done."

I got up and made my way to the window, admiring the people outside.

"Bella," she sighed, used to this "You can't go out there..."

"I don't care Alice, I want to. I wish I could live like them. Free to be who they want to be…" I said, imagining my life without people constantly watching you and telling you how to behave, how to dress…

"I hate that I can't chose who I want to marry. Every thing's always picked out for me, even who I have to love." I felt the familiar stinging of tears behind my eyes, I blinked it away. Alice put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Bels maybe these two won't be so bad…"

Just as if on cue the door bell rang.

I made my way-most ungracefully-down the stairs; Alice had already answered the door. There in the entrance were two men, I gasped as I saw them. They were both old. Very, very, old. I froze at the bottom of the stairs. Alice excused herself and joined the other maids who were setting up the terrace for afternoon tea. They both bowed, I was surprised how flexible they were for two old men. I attempted to curtsy but I was too in shock, was this some kind of joke? My mother entered,

"Isabella, you look lovely darling." She went up to the men held out her hand for them to kiss.

"Darling, this is Mr. Mcdonahue and Sir. James Frederic the fourth."

I gulped and nodded.

"Well won't you two come in?" Mother prompted. They both obliged immediately, never taking their eyes off me, I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

I found my voice, "Mother, may I speak to you…in private?" She raised one of her thin eyebrows. My eyes were pleading as I motioned towards the family room. She nodded,

"Excuse us for a moment gentlemen- ALICE! RENEE!" the two appeared immediately, "Please escort these men to the terrace."

"What is it now Isabella?"

"Did you see those men, Mother? They looked like they could be my father. No. My grandfather, what were you thinking?"

"Do not be so harsh. They are fine, wealthy men and they have taken the time to come calling."

"Mother, this is ridiculous!" I practically shouted.

She grabbed my wrist, "You will entertain these men, weather you like it or not do you understand me?"

"Mom, you're hurting m-"

"Do. You. Understand?" she hissed, I nodded and she let go.

"Now, now put a smile on you face. You don't want to scare them away no do you?"

I glared at her; she very well knew that was exactly what I wanted to do

* * *

**Sooo that was chapter two, I just want to clarify something, her mother is not rene and her father is not charlie. The two parents arn't characters in the books. Although Rene and Charlie do exist in this story...**

**xoxox**

**-S-**


	3. Chapter 3

Meant to be ch3

_Ps. When I said that Charlie and Rene weren't characters in the books what I meant was that they are not the same characters as in the books. Just to clarify. lol (I write too fast I never really go over what I write…It's a really bad habit I know, so if you ever have questions about the story don't be shy to ask on the review page, I'll be sure to get back to you on it ASAP.)_

**Disclaimer: (I figured it would be a good idea to put one in…haha, actually I completely forgot in the other chapters) I do not own twilight and the characters, even though I modified some of them (the characters I mean). They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. Whom, of course, I wish I was…(sigh)**

We sat sipping our tea. The birds were chirping happily and the garden was alive with little animals and beautiful plants, I starred at it all longingly as Mr. Mc-whatever was blabbering on about his last hunting trip, apparently he liked guns…Quite a lot. In fact that's all he could talk about. The other man, Sir-something, seemed to have an odd obsession with his stomach, he wouldn't stop speaking about his dyspepsia and how he couldn't eat a thing for fear of…I don't even want to know what.

"Are you listening Miss. Swan," I looked up from the remnants of my tea which I had been swishing around lazily in my cup. Mr. Mc, was pink faced and glaring at me. I coked my eyebrows, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't quite catch that."

He harrumphed, "I was just saying how lovely it must be to have such a large property; the hunt must be very amusing, with so much land…"

"I wouldn't know sir." I replied indifferently. The other man snorted, "Excuse me, Madams. My stomach is acting out. I will back shortly." He waddled away leaving behind a very…awkward smell. I held back a grimace.

When he returned they all went back to chatting about their respective interests… I merely nodded my head at random times, almost tuning them out completely.

I was already extremely annoyed (and disgusted…no, repulsed by the two men) as soon tea was done and had decided that I wouldn't be able to bear another minute of their company, let alone be able give them a tour of the house. So, I stood up,

"Excuse me for a moment gentlemen…Mother." She frowned at me as if to say, don't you dare leave. But I knew that it wouldn't matter if I stayed or left and without another word I retreated to my bedroom. I sat down on my large bed for a moment and knew what I had to do; I was going to run away, all these suitors that were completely ridiculous and I couldn't take everyone telling me what to do. My mind made up, I rushed up to my brother's bedroom, cursing under my breath every time I nearly tripped over my gown. I opened the large oak door and headed straight for his dresser, I began to rummage through his clothing finding pants and shirts that he used to hunt. I thanked God that we practically took the same size; he was a couple of years younger than me and had yet to grow… After packing up his things I ran back to my room and retrieved some money and essentials, like my little toiletry bag as well as a book to keep me occupied, I quickly grabbed Wuthering Heights from my library shelf and snuck down the stairs and out the door. As soon as I stepped outside I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. Followed by a surge of guilt and confusion and soon as I stepped out of the gates. Where was going to go now? I had no where to live… And I felt awful for leaving my family, despite the fact that they always drove me insane… And Alice, I felt dreadful leaving her behind to face the wrath of my mother once she realized I was gone. I sighed, knowing Alice; she would handle it fine. I turned around to face the crowded streets of Chicago. As soon as I saw them, all my worries disappeared, and without any hesitation I walked right into the place I had been longing to be, since…Forever.

I followed the crowd, it was like being in an ocean of people, I couldn't help the wide grin that had spread across my face. I walked through the market place; it would have been unfamiliar if it hadn't been for my watching it constantly. People were selling everything from fruits to scarves,

"Fresh Fish!" someone called from their booth. I smiled, delighted with everything.

I walked towards a small shop that was selling delicious looking pastries. As I stepped in, the wonderful aroma of sweets was overwhelming; I walked over to the cashier and asked her what the best pastry she sold was. She handed me a brown bag with a small cinnamon bun inside. I thanked and paid her and walked out of the store, pleased with myself; my first purchase!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy!**

**Just a couple of things**

**Thanks for all your comments ****you guys are wonderful!**

**Shout out to Perez, here's your update darling!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sigh) it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Here I am_, I thought to myself, _I'm finally where I belong_. Well, I had come to the conclusion that this was definitely the best day of my entire life; I had this idiotic grin on my face that just wouldn't go away, my cinnamon bun was exquisite and I felt light as air, free as the wind. Nothing could get in my way, not the fact that the sun was beaming directly on me and my long, heavy dress was now drenched in sweat. I walked- more like skipped- near a stand that was selling peaches. They looked succulent, the merchant took a bite into one hungrily; I realized how thirsty I was. My mouth was suddenly dry and my throat closed up. I walked toward the stand, only thinking about how good the sweet juice would feel on my parched tong. I walked faster, pushing through the thick crowds. I kept increasing my pace until I felt my foot get stuck to the hem of my dress. I gasped as I tripped quite ungracefully, through the crowds; my body was heading straight for a small flight of stairs.

It was curious; as soon I tripped there was no one in front of me to break my fall, so here I was right next to the peach stand falling, I would hit my head and be trampled, I panicked. My breath got faster I closed my eyes and prayed. The funny thing was though, I never actually felt my head hit the ground. I contemplated this for a moment, and then very slowly opened my eyes. _SHIT_. Shit, shit, shit! How could I have died so quickly? I was in the strong arms of an angel; his beautiful green eyes were slightly amused a glorious crooked smile appeared on his face as he stood me up. I don't know what exactly the look on my face was but he must have found it funny because he chuckled. Did all angles laugh at the dead or was it just this one? I looked around absent mindedly, there were people crowded around us now, whispering worriedly. Then it hit me, of course I wasn't dead. I was still in the market place. I turned to look back at the ange- um boy. _Who was he_? His smile grew wider as he saw my confused expression. He chuckled again,

"Are you ok?" He was breathtaking, I couldn't speak I was a complete loss for words and not to mention breath.

"I-um…" I couldn't finish my sentence; I was too mesmerized by his perfection. His tousled brown hair, had streaks of dark blond in the sun. His eyes were brilliant.

"I'll take that as a…um…Well I'm not exactly sure how to taka it." He laughed. I was unresponsive. He cocked an eyebrow. Oh-My-GOD. I felt faint, I think my knees buckled because he caught me again, steadying me.

"Easy there." He looked worried. His expression made me anxious, I suddenly found my voice.

"Thank you"

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked again.

"I'm fine…" I breathed. The people around us had dispersed and gone back to doing their business.

"Good," he smiled again, but instead of freezing, I smiled back.

"I'm Edward Masen" he held out his hand. _Edward_.

"I'm Bella-"I figured it wasn't a good idea to give my actual last name so I picked Alice's.

"-Ceneviva"

"Well Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you." A jolt went through my body when he said my name.

"Would you join me for lunch Miss Ceneviva?" I almost swooned again; he was asking me to _lunch_! I nodded not being able to speak.

"I know this lovely little café just down the road. Shall we?" He chuckled and held out his arm which happily took.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**OK. So I changed Alice's last name, it's now Ceneviva. Someone also pointed out an oversight that I made. I was thought about it for a while and finally realized that it would make sense for Edward to be a Masen, at first I wanted him to be Cullen, but it doesn't really work with the story anymore. SO that also had been changed… Sorry guys, this all must be horribly confusing. **

**-S-**

* * *

We sat facing each other on the terrace of the small café. Edward basically did all the talking; I just sat and starred,

"So, Bella…" I told him to call me that, I didn't like being called Miss Ceneviva .

"I didn't want to mention this before…But, um are you by any chance related to Alice Ceneviva?" I froze in place, how the heck did he know who Alice was? She only went home at about five pm everyday and was usually at my house by five am the next day, how could he have possibly even known her let alone recognize her last name? I thought about it for a moment. What should I tell him? I was taking too long; he cocked one of his perfect eyebrows, waiting.

"I am…I'm…Um…Her cousin. Yeah, from um...New York..."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well you don't have much of an accent." He smirked, could he tell that I was lying? I was always a bad liar…

"Um, well… I know but I grew up here."

"Did you?" he laid his perfect chin on his hands.

"Y-yes." This was not going so well.

I looked down at my drink, swishing it around nervously. Edward took a sip from his drink and smiled.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the truth." Startled, I dropped my mug on the table, sending its contents onto my lap.

"Oh no." I pouted, as I reached for my napkin. But I was too late; Edward had already taken it, come around the table and started to pat it off gently. The gesture sent a wave of heat to my face and resulted in a sharp intake of breath on my part; which of course he noticed.

"Excuse me" he said, noticing my flaming red cheeks. I thought I saw him blush as well, but he turned away just as quickly.

When he sat he cleared his throat, "So, tell me…"

"Hm?"

"Who are you really?"

I groaned, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact. I do."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Will it be detrimental to you health if I don't answer?"

"No, but it would be nice to know, seeing as my mother always told me not to talk to strangers...And technically, at the moment you're a stranger and in all honesty I don't exactly feel like ignoring you right now."

I flushed, what did he _mean _by that? "It's a really long story you know."

"We have all day. And besides, I like long stories."

"Ok…But-"

"Please, just answer the question Bella…If that is your real name." he teased. His green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Ok" I sighed "Fine, but I'm gonna' need another drink..."

"So let me get this straight. You are actually Isabella Marie Swan; you live in one of those big fancy mansions and you would rather be down here, in the hot dirty market…So you ran away." He contemplated this for a moment.

"Bella, you are not like other girls."

I giggled, "You're forgetting the part where I was going to be married off to an ugly old man with lots and lots of money."

He smiled, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

My heart pounded so loudly at that moment I thought he might have heard it.

"Now what?" he asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Oh. Well I was thinking I might be able to stay with Alice, Rene and Charlie…" This was actually the first time I had thought about that…minor detail.

"Oh." Was that_ disappointment_ I heard in his voice? I starred at him for a moment, attempting to read his expression to no avail.

It was getting awkward; I spoke first, "Now for my question."

His face became stern, "Who said I was answering any questions?"

I was taken aback "Um…"

He chuckled, "I'm kidding. Sorry,"

"Oh it's ok, I'm not very good with jokes" I explained

He just grinned, "What was your question?"

"Right. How do you know Alice?"

"Well, it's a long story…"

"I like long stories," I quoted. _Especially when they allow me to spend more time with gorgeous boys_, I added in my head.

"Hmm, I figured." For a minute I thought he meant my other comment, but I reminded myself that I hadn't said it out loud.

He took a deep breath,

"Alright, my best friend Jasper, well his sister Rosalie is engaged to Alice's brother Emmet."

He furrowed his brow, probably making sure he had his facts straight.

"Of course you must know that it's customary for a groom's family to visit that of the brides?"

I nodded.

"Well that was the night Alice and Jasper met…And that's how I know her, through my best friend Jasper Hale."

I laughed "That wasn't that long of a story."

"True." He smiled a glorious crooked smile that pretty much stopped my breathing. _Inhale, exhale._ I told myself, until my lungs actually followed my instructions.

"Alice never mentioned Jasper," I commented once I regained my composure.

"That's strange, seeing as they're crazy about each other." He laughed, "When they're together you'd think nobody else existed."

"I wish…" I muttered but stopped myself.

"What?" he inquired.

I hesitated, "I wish that I could find someone like that…You know like a soul mate."

"You believe in soul mates?"

"Well, yeah, I guess I do. Don't you?"

He ran his fingers through his perfect bronze hair. "I'll have to get back to you on that." His expression changed and became suddenly very soft…With a hint of something, unreadable.

He abruptly looked down and finished drinking his second cup of tea, set it down gently and looked up at me.

"We should get you to Alice's house; she's probably worried about you,"

"You're right" I agreed and stood up. I reached into my purse to leave money, but Edward insisted on paying. He was such a _gentleman_.

He studied the length of my dress, "Shall we?" he held out his arm, I blushed and took it gratefully.

The streets were quiet as we walked into the market place, different from what it what been only a few hours ago. Merchants were packing things up their things and there were very few people still walking around. The sun was setting in the distance and it was no longer hot and sticky, the cool breeze felt nice against my skin. Neither Edward nor I spoke, yet still I felt at ease with the silence, his presence was soothing.

"Tell me," he said softly, "Are you planning to go back home at all?"

"I'm not sure…" I mumbled; I would have to go back to get clothes, money…Then again Alice could get all my things for me. I felt a pang of guilt, she would probably be getting hell from my mother, and what if they found out she was keeping me at her house? That would be really, really bad.

"I think I might spend a week at Alice's, to get my thoughts together…Then I might go back… But I'm not sure…"

"Hmm. That sounds like a plan" he turned his head to smile at me.

"We'll be there soon; are you tired at all? It's been a long day." He asked.

"I'm fine," I replied quickly, but then noticed the sharp pains in my feet. I winced.

"Are you sure?"

"No." I laughed,

"Do you want to stop for a while?" He asked his voice slightly anxious.

"No thank you, I'll be fine for now."

There was another long silence, it lasted about ten minutes.

"We're almost there." Edward commented as we walked onto a small narrow road.

"You see the house at the corner?" He pointed down the street to where the road opened up. There, was a small, dainty home that had a lovely flower garden next to the front porch. It was surrounded by other small houses that practically looked the same.

"It's adorable" I said, mostly to myself.

"Yes, it's quite pretty here."

"Do you live around here?"

"You see that house all the way down there?" I nodded; the house looked exactly like all the other's except it was right by a little park that had an elegant pond right in the middle of it.

"That's where I live."

"It's charming." I commented.

"I think so too. Do you want to take a stroll around the park?"

"How cliché," I joked,

He made a face, "Agreed. A stroll around a park at twilight is very "cliché". I suppose if you'd rather go home…"

"No!" I exclaimed, but regained myself. "I mean, no I'd rather not go home right away."

He chuckled, "Let go then." And he took my arm again as we made our way down the street and to the park.

* * *

And that my friends was chapter 5. Ok, i know it wasnt as long as most of you would probably want it to be. but it was 5 pages on word!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! An update FINALLY. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, i don't own twilight. Thats why im writing fanfictions and not answering fan mail. lol**

* * *

I sat down on the little wooden bench and breathed in the crisp night air. I could feel Edward sit down beside me and sigh.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing…" he muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Not really." Another sigh, this time it was heavier.

"Tell me what's wrong…please?"

He chuckled a musical sound, "You're so curious Bella, did you know that?"

I laughed, "Yes, I know."

"Alright I'll tell you but do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You sound like you're talking to a child." I huffed staring up at the stars, "Do you find me childish Mr. Masen?"

He quickly turned to look at me, "No, not at all. Of course not." This was the first time I had seen him flustered. He ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair. There was a pause as we both looked up through the trees at the night sky. He took a deep breath and began to speak so softly t was almost a whisper.

"Have you ever met someone and felt like…Like a magnet was pulling you towards them? And every time you reminded yourself that you can never be with them, it's like a knife is stabbing through your stomach."

I shook my head no, slightly shocked. But then I realized that was the way I felt about him. I knew that I would have to go back home and they would never allow me to be with him… And there it was the pain, I winced.

"What's wrong?" he asked, did he notice _everything_?

"Nothing…Please, continue."

He blushed a little, "Well…There's- erm… This girl, I just met. And she's beautiful and funny and kind. And I feel that way about her." He said the end quite quickly. It hit me then. Pain worse than the one before. There was another girl. He was in love with someone else. How could I have been so _stupid_? Of course he would have another girl. He was perfect for Christ's sake! I felt tears stinging at my eyes, I turned away from him. I tried to blink the tears away, but the kept coming back. I clutched my stomach and tried to suppress the large sob that shook my shoulders. I felt his hand on me then and pushed it away.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly, "Bella! What's the matter? Did I say anything wrong? I'm so sorry if I did!" I shook my head.

"Bella, look at me please?" No.

"Please Bella?" he pleaded his velvet voice ringing in my ears. Of course I couldn't resist him. I turned slowly.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed, "I must look hideous." I wiped away my tears and sniffled then looked up at his liquid green eyes.

"No," he whispered, "You look beautiful." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear the gesture sent a wave of heat to my face. He smiled, all the anxiousness gone from his face.

"Why were you crying?" he asked me, his sweet breath washed over me. I felt dizzy.

"I-um…Well…I just thought that…" I stopped short. The moment became a bit embarrassing. He had another girl and I had just met him, how could I possibly tell him? But then I looked up at his eyes again, bad idea. I found myself telling him.

"It's because… I think I'm falling in love with you and you just said that there was another girl and…" I clapped my hand to my mouth and tears began to fall again.

"Shhh." He placed his index finger on my lips.

"I wasn't talking about another girl Bella. I was talking about _you_." My heart pounded hard against my chest. So hard it would have been painful were it not for my utter joy at that moment. He was falling in love with me. _Me_.

"You…You…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Let alone say it because before I knew it he was kissing me. Softly and sweetly… His hands cupped gently around my face. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, he didn't object. I had never felt this way before. Ever. He was all that mattered. As our lips moved together, I could think of nothing more than how happy I was, how safe I felt in his arms and how exceptionally good a kisser he was…

"Oh MY GOD!" A familiar voice rang through the air. I broke away from Edward unwillingly.

"BELLA!" A small figure came running towards us.

"Alice?" I whispered.

She was right in front of us in a less than a minute, Edward stood up, being the gentleman that he was.

"Good evening Miss. Ceneviva."

"Masen! What are you doing here with…" she trailed off and started anew. "Bella darling!" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I've been worried sick! You're mother has been frantic. She's…She's… What are you doing _here_!?"

I deducted that she hadn't seen me kissing Edward. That was a good thing.

"I…It's a really long story I'll tell you once we get inside ok?"

"Fine." She grabbed my wrist and pulled. I didn't budge. "Well? Aren't you coming?"

I looked at her and back at Edward.

"I'll take it from here Alice." He said reassuringly. She looked at me, stunned. "It's fine Alice. Go home I'll meet you there."

She eyed us both suspiciously, but then gave in. "Ok, but if your not home in five minutes I swear I'll call the cops on you Masen"

Edward chuckled as she walked…Well more liked skipped away. She always looked so chipper. I Smiled.

"I suppose I should get you home then," Edward said.

"Yes…" We stood there staring at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Then Edward put out his arm, I took it and we began to walk back towards the house.

At the front door steps he turned to met and brushed his finger tips along my cheek bone, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" I practically shouted.

"Shh-shhh." He chuckled.

"I'll miss you,"

"As will I."

I blushed. He put his hands around mine, "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Hearing Romeo's lines said by him sent a pleasant shiver up my spine.

"You know Shakespear?" I breathed

"Certainly, who wouldn't?"

Many people, I thought to myself.

"Well goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Isabella." He lifted my hand to his lips and turned to walk away. I watched him until he reached his home and then knocked on Alice's wooden door.

* * *

For some reason my font just changed at the end...Sorry for that, i dont know how to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

**AHH! finally an UPDATE! It's been a while! I hope none have you had/ have given up on me! I hope you enjoy this chappie! I'm going to start woking on the next one very soon. So don't worry i won't leave you hanging for too long again!**

* * *

Alice opened the door, I had only been to her home once, but the visit was a very pleasant, very vivid memory. I had never felt that at home in my entire life, and now here I was reliving that feeling.

"OH! Bella! Thank GOD!" Alice trapped me in a tight hug; I couldn't believe that such a tiny person could harbor such strength.

"Alice," I choked, "Can't breathe…"

"OH! Sorry!" she squeaked and released me immediately. She put her hand on my bare arm, "You're freezing! Come in right away, before you catch your death!"

I smiled and stepped into the house. The warmth had an immediate effect on me, I had no idea how cold I was until then. I closed my eyes and welcomed the warmth and the wonderful aromas of the house. Renee stepped into the hallway, she ran and hugged me even tighter than Alice had.

"Bella, sweetheart! I've just put some soup on the stove. Come, are you hungry? You must be, spending all day walking around. Thank heavens Edward found you, I can't bear to think that you could still be in the streets, by yourself. My, the very thought of it makes me shudder… Enough talk, we must get you into a change of clothes! Look what you've done to your pretty dress. What did you do? Fall down a flight of stairs?" I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off, "Never mind how you did it. Come now, first you eat then a bath and to bed!"

Renee was such a vivid spirit. Always speaking her mind... I was always fond of her. She, being my nurse, was like the mother I never had. Just as Alice had been the sister that my real mother had never given me. I heard a loud footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Is Emmet home?" I asked Alice as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Unfortunately," she replied grimacing. I laughed; I could understand why Alice would be annoyed by Emmet. He was just so…Bold. I had only met him once or twice but in the short times spent together he was always making jokes and teasing everyone around him. It was strange, I couldn't see how Alice could possible be related to him. They were opposites, physically and in personality. For one thing, she was one of the tinniest people I had ever seen, and Emmet was one of the biggest. And for another, she was one of the daintiest people and Emmet…Well he simply wasn't "dainty" at all.

"Here we are." Renee announced, as she pulled out a chair for me to sit in and went straight for the bowls and cutlery. She set the table and served us succulent looking minestrone. The smell of it made my stomach grumble; I thanked her and began to eat. Alice sat facing me and also started eating. She swallowed her first mouthful, and waited for her mother to exit the room.

"What were you doing with Masen, Bella?" She whispered.

I almost choked, "Nothing! He was just helping me home." I didn't want to tell her anything…Not yet anyway.

"Mm. You know you can tell me anything, Bells. And anyway he is such a gentlemen, not to mention handsome." She winked,

"Well…He is handsome…And a gentlemen," I agreed, "but believe me he was just helping me home that's all." I was really, really bad at lying.

"Suuuuure." Alice rolled her eyes. I put another spoonful in my mouth, it was amazing.

"Wow, this soup is great. Who made it?" I commented attempting to change the subject,

"I did. Renee only said that she had put it on the stove… Not that she had made it…" She laughed, Renee had never been the best cook, and I'm surprised my mother ever even hired her as a nurse…I guess it was because she was so loving and motherly… Minus the cooking and cleaning parts of motherhood, of course. And it had worked out beautifully since Alice and I got along so well and Charlie, (Alice's dad) was a gardener at the estate.

"Now back to Edward Masen…"

"Let it GO Alice, please!"

"Fine…" She sigh, "But this conversation is only presently at a pause… It will resume very soon. Believe me!"

I giggled at the determined expression on her pixie like face.

We went to bed immediately after I had taken a nice hot bath. I was exhausted and my feet were on fire! I made sure that Renee would not tell my mother of my whereabouts, she understood and obliged to my request. As I crawled into bed I realized that I would be alone tomorrow, everyone would be working… Although I didn't mind, perhaps I would take a tour of the park, maybe read a book… I didn't care; I felt so care free at the moment, more so than I had in a long time. I began to lie down and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning fully rested from a dreamless night. Alice was getting changed behind the screen. She poked her head out "Morning sunshine!"

"Mmm, morning…" I croaked, rubbing my eyes groggily. She emerged in her work clothes.

"I'm going to work today…Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No!" I practically screamed, not wanting to face my parents. "Alice, please! Don't tell them I'm here!"

"Have you lost you mind? Of course I won't! Anyway, I'll be back here at 1 o'clock, so find someway to amuse yourself in the meantime…Everyone's out already. Sooo…I'm not exactly sure what you can do for fun, maybe you should just go back to sleep. It might get a little boring."

_Oh Alice_, I knew exactly what I was going to do. I grinned to myself, thinking of spending 4 whole hours with Edward. She walked…No- correction- danced out of the room.

"Breakfast is on the table if you're hungry," she told me and with that she was off.

I jumped out of bed as soon as she was out the door. _4 hours with Edward_. I couldn't waist any time! I washed my face and tried to brush out my hair, which stuck out in all different directions. Finally I decided to put it in a long braid, it looked decent enough. I looked at myself in the mirror. I needed something nice to wear… I started rummaging through Alice's wardrobe. Did she ever know how to sow! All her dresses were so simple, yet so stylish. I picked a delicate looking pink one and held it up against my body. I laughed in spite of myself; there was _no way_ I was fitting into this! Or into any of her clothes for that matter… I sigh, what could I wear? Then I thought of Renee, we had the same body shape, it would be perfect!

As I walked to her room, I thought about how strange it was. The fact that both Renee and Charlie were both average height and that their two children were complete opposites. Alice was petite while Emmet was basically a colossus. I opened the door, the sun was shinning brightly, and it illuminated all the wondrous paintings that surrounded the room. In the corner were a massive wardrobe and a mirror, as well as a small screen. The vanity was really very pretty; it was decorated with a beautiful vase filled with fresh flowers, and a hand made cloth, that was intricately designed. I went straight to the wardrobe and began to pick out different dresses, again all made by Alice; thank God. I found one that I particularly liked. It was a gorgeous light blue and went to my ankles; a white ribbon was tied at the waist, it was quite plain, yet it was suiting. I tried it on. I was delighted with the blue. It looked amazing with my dark brown hair. The short sleeves were perfect; I knew it was going to be a hot day. The dress did not go rigidly outward from the waist down, like I was used to, on the contrary, it was very comfortable and flowy. I loved the feeling of not having itchy crinolines rubbing against my legs. I spun around admiring it, I was so free to move my feet! I was great! With a final turn, I pretty much skipped out of the room, feeling slightly giddy and very, very happy.

* * *

_Wick, i hope you caught the colossus word i slipped in for you! lol!_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's chappie 8. I was wondering does anyone want lemons in this story? Because i might be able to make that happen lol. **

**Enjoy!**

I wasn't hungry… So I decided to skip breakfast and head straight to Edwards house. Worried thoughts swam around in my mind however. _Should I call for him or should I wait that he comes here? Is he even home? _I shook my head and reminded myself that he promised to see me again today. I took a deep breath and told myself to suck it up, I would simply go and nock at his door and hope that he would answer.

I made a final stop in front of a mirror, I fixed my hair and made sure I looked decent and then slowly made my way to Edwards's house.

I walked up the stone steps and very quietly knocked on the door. I nervously fidgeted with a stray strand of hair as I waited for an answer.

I realized that I must not have made a very loud sound so I took a deep breath and knocked harder.

A blond, handsome young man answered momentarily, he cocked an eyebrow when he saw me.

"Um…Hi?" he said; more like a question than a greeting. I feared I had gotten the houses mixed up.

"Good day, I'm looking for Mr. Edward Cullen…" I said brightly.

"Oh. Right…" he looked back into the house, "Edward! Someone's here for you!" I was slightly taken aback. But it passed as I saw angelic Edward emerge. He pushed the tall young man out of the way.

"Bella!" He smiled a dazzling crooked smile that winded me; he then took my hand and courteously kissed it, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation where his lips had made contact.

I blushed, "Nice to see you again Edward."

We stood there both gazing at each other, his liquid green eyes were positively mesmerizing, I wanted to reach out and touch his beautiful face. The lanky boy coughed breaking us away from each other.

Edward looked slightly flustered, "Bella, this is Jasper, my very good friend."

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I curtsied. (My manners were in full swing today) He smiled, not very enthusiastically might I add.

"Jazz, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Edward asked, Jasper obliged and slowly made his way back into the house. Once he was out of ear reach Edward spoke,

"Sorry about him…He can't stand when Alice is away."

"I see," a thought crossed my mind at that moment, how was it that Edward and Jasper were both at home while everyone else was out working?

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at work?"

He laughed, amused, that made me grin stupidly in return "Well, Jasper and I are students at the university of New York… But seeing as it is summer and we decided to take winter courses we're here… Sometimes we work, but only when we really need the money,"

"Don't you need money to school?"

"Well Jasper has a scholarship in sciences…And I… have one in music."

"In music? I didn't know you were musical. What do you play?"

He chuckled, "I play the erm…Piano." He ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair, was he _embarrassed_?

"_Really_?" I was in aw, honestly I was. Some girls liked men who could hunt, some girls liked sailors. I was the type of girl who liked intellectual men, men who could play music, men who could read, appreciate and understand literature. Men exactly like Edward.

He studied my face a moment, and playfully scrunched up his nose, as though he was concentrating very hard on something.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I giggled, "Nothing."

His playful expression became a very, permit me to say, sexy pout. Although I knew this was for the sole purpose of my telling him what I was thinking, his perfect lower lip invited me in. With very much effort I resisted the temptation to kiss him, right there, right then. I wouldn't have wanted to look too bold especially with Jasper being nearly within earshot.

"I was just thinking, how incredibly amazing it is…that you play the piano, I mean… and the fact that you got a scholarship…is just…Wow."

He chuckled again, "Bella, you're too much…"

He suddenly looked slightly confused as though he was contemplating something. When he finally spoke, I knew why.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked very cautiously.

I bit my lip and felt my face heat up before I answered "Sure," I said smiling uncertainly, I was taught to never enter a boys home if his parents were not present… _Well since I'm already in loads of trouble,_ I thought to myself, _I might as well go for it, what's the worse that can happen?_ With that in mindI linked my arm to Edwards and he escorted me in.

The house was precisely like Alice's had been, simple yet charming in a cozy welcoming way. We went directly into the kitchen, which was right down the hall from the entrance. Jasper was sitting at the small round table; he seemed very absorbed in writing something.

"Hi again," I tried, he didn't look up.

"Jasper!" Edward's tone was menacing, Jasper's head shot up, his expression full of annoyance,

"Hello, again," he muttered.

"Jasper, this is Alice's best friend, I don't think that it's wise to be rude." Something changed in the way Jasper sat, his eyes brightened.

"Oh! OH! You're _the_ Bella, well I'm so sorry!" he said, "And it's very nice to meet you!" he added seconds later.

Edward chuckled quietly beside me, then leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Again I nodded, but blushed immediately afterwards.

He looked concerned, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Bella… If you want we could just go for a walk or for breakfast, are you hungry?"

My stomach growled I nodded sheepishly. That made him chuckle. I couldn't help but grin back; he had a way of making my heart do about eight triple flips with one smile or laugh.

"Jazz!" he called from the entry way, never taking his eyes off mine, "I'm taking Bella to lunch."

I loved the way he said that. Almost as though he was courting me, "or taking me out on a date" as people were beginning to say these days…

Jasper just grunted very audibly, obviously still absorbed in his work. Edward took my hand gently and led me out the door.

He led me through the park where we had kissed the night before. My mind wondered, remembering the sweet memory.

The park was simply lovely in the daylight. A thin, bright canopy of leaves let in streams of light here and there. I could hear birds singing pretty love songs to one and other. I stopped walking abruptly at a patch of sunlight, feeling the heat again my face.

Edward paused too; I could feel his eyes on me as I tilted back my head soaking in the warmth. We stayed there for a moment, not moving, just enjoying the moment. It was so peaceful, the birds, the trickling water coming from a water fountain, the distant sounds of the street traffic… It was so perfect, all the sounds blending together in harmony.

I opened my eyes and he was standing right in front of me; his eyes simply smoldering. It took my breath away. He was smiling slightly, an expression on his face that I couldn't read.

He took my hands in his, still looking at me. His touch made my heart pound, made my lips itch for his. He carefully gently raised my arms around his neck, and leaned in to press his lips gently to mine. I responded immediately, parting my lips, allowing his tong to dance with mine. I intertwined my hands in his soft hair pulling him closer to me.

He broke away, and kissed my jaw line up to my ear, "wow," he whispered.

"Wow." I agreed giggling.

With a finale kiss on my lips, he took my hand again and we made our way to the small café for breakfast.

* * *

**Ok, that was some cute fluff right there :P, so I'm not sure if I should continue. I need some reviews! So please review happy writer's write faster when the have comments in their inbox to motivate them. If there's anything I need to improve on please feel free to tell me gently. Thanks! **

**-S-**


	9. Chapter 9

He held my hand in his as we walked, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

I looked up at his face, which was glowing with utter happiness; I couldn't help but wonder how silly I must have looked; smiling stupidly at him, at his perfect straight edged jaw, at his visible but not too predominant cheek bones…His full, kiss swollen lips. I couldn't believe my luck, finding such a perfect being. He was simply angelic…I sighed and he turned to look at me. His eyes were liquid emerald, made brighter by the light of the morning sun bouncing off the leaves.

"What is it?" he asked in his sexy velvet voice, I could hear a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Nothing," I replied, still grinning.

"Oh please tell me what you're thinking…" he pouted.

"I don't think so," I teased.

"Well if you won't tell me then I guess I'll just have to drag it out of you." He smiled his breath taking crooked smile.

"How do you propose to do that?" I tilted my head in mock curiosity, my hair falling in my face.

He gently, moved the hair behind my ear, and in the same fluent movement, cupped my face in his long, soft hands and pressed his lips to mine, he broke away much too soon.

"Now, tell me, what was it you were thinking?"

"I…" I arched one of my eyebrows, thinking….What had I been thinking about? The kiss fogged up my head completely. "I can't remember…" I admitted sheepishly.

He chuckled and turned back to face the dirt road, we were almost to the busy street; I could hear the shuffling of feet, running through the dirt. People were shouting at each other, screaming things like where to go and to watch out for their carts. And something else too… It sounded like… Like men, screaming…There were dogs barking as well…

And then I heard my name, being called over and over again. It took me a moment to fully comprehend what was happening. My stomach clenched as I realized that the voices were cops, looking for me.

_No,_ hunting for me.

I felt my hands starting to shake as the realization of it hit me. My mother had sent the authorities after me!

Oh god! I didn't want to go back, I couldn't go back! I was happy with Alice despite the fact the fact that I had only lived with her for one day. And Edward, I couldn't leave him! Mom would never let me be with him! My knees began to shake as well, until my whole body was shivering.

Edward turned to face me; his face was full of concern.

"Bella," he whispered, "What's wrong?"

More barks reached us, they were getting closer.

"Run." I said my voice quiet but surprisingly strong, considering the state of shock that I was in.

I think he heard my name being called at that precise moment, because before I knew what was happening, he was tugging on my hand, taking me through the woods. I stumbled a couple of times. Each time he helped me up, looking at me in a comforting way.

When we were finally far enough away from the booming voices, he spoke, surprisingly not out of breath.

"I have to get back to Jasper, I need to tell him what's happening… He will be able to tell Alice where you are so she won't worry" he was speaking quickly but clearly.

He took a deep breath, "I'm going to have to leave you here."

The fear must have been plane on my face because he immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chiseled chest.

"Don't worry love. I'll come back in half an hour... I'll bring everything we need to stay the night…We'll form a plan, everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear. I knew it was wrong, but I really liked the sound of spending the night with Edward, despite the…Circumstances.

He held me in front of him by my shoulders, "Do you promise to come back for me?" I whimpered, my voice going up an octave at the thought of being left alone in this unfamiliar-not to mention scary- place.

He kissed me briefly, "Would I ever, ever abandon you?"

"No," I said. At this point tears were streaming down my face.

"Don't cry Bella, please," his voice was pained, I couldn't stand it. So I sucked it up and held back my tears. I nodded and reached up to kiss him passionately, he held me closely, pressing his body against mine. The barking got closer suddenly. He pulled away with a single tender kiss.

Then he took my hand and led me through the woods.

He stopped in front of a massive tree, we walked around it until we reached a rope ladder. I looked up and saw it, a tree house of an admirable size.

"This is where jasper and I used to spend our days as children." He explained while he tugged on the ladder probably making sure it was still in working order.

"I'll lead you up and then I'll have to leave"

I nodded resolutely holding back more tears. I felt a tad overdramatic….

As I watched Edward sneak through the forest, risking his life for my happiness, I couldn't suppress the anxiety bubbling up in my chest. I went to one of the four corners of the massive tree house, which was supposedly extremely well camouflaged, sat down and pulled my knee's tightly to myself.

Dogs began to get closer; I prayed that I wouldn't be discovered. I had close to a heart attack when I heard one of the men shout "I see something! Over there!"

I began to panic.

I spotted a trunk and crawled to it. I opened it and found all sorts of things. Toys and sorts, most likely from Edward's childhood. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on I ran to the "door", made sure I couldn't be seen and threw it out as far as I could. I could see figures turning around to see what had made the noise. And then the dogs began running towards it.

I sighed, relieved and retreated back to my hiding spot.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity. The sun had gone down and the forest grew dark. I crawled back to the trunk and blindly began searching for a candle or matches.

Dark thoughts passed through my mind and I searched. What if Edward couldn't find his way back here until morning? What if he and Alice had been discovered for harboring me? I simply couldn't bear the thought of the two people I cared so much about rotting in a jail cell, waiting for their trials. Tears began to stream from my eyes, I covered my face with my hands. _Edward, where are you?_

An hour or so passed when I heard the ladder creaking. I stayed where I was, walking where the chance of falling 20 feet just was not appealing to me, especially since I was exhausted.

"Bella?" the angelic voice called.

"Edward? Where are you?" I said looking around uselessly.

I heard a chuckle and then the scratching sound of a match being ignited.

It was such a relief to see his face when he lit the candle. I jumped up and ran into his arms; he embraced me stroking my hair. He kissed my head.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" I said, a mix of emotions colouring my voice.

He held me tightly for a few more moments.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and as if waiting for that question my stomach rumbled. A laugh rumbled in his chest as he let me go and lifted the bag of his shoulder.

He took out a loaf of bread, some cheese, grapes, and to my delight wine. He poured me a glass and handed it to me as he cut up the bread and cheese.

"Cheers" I said as he clinked his glass to mine.

We ate and laughed. I felt so light and carefree.

I was on my third glass of wine when Edward took away my glass. I pouted.

"I'm sorry darling, but I don't want to get you completely drunk…"

"But Edwarddd…"

"No Bella, if anything…well…happened because you weren't in your right mind…I would never forgive myself."

He was too much of a gentlemen. I crawled to him and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back but only for a moment.

"You should sleep," he said in a whisper, clearly not wanting to say goodnight.

I put my hands on his muscular chest, kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"No Bella. Not tonight, not like this." He took my hands in his and kissed them.

I sighed, "Alright."

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a couple of blankets and spread them on the floor.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight my love."

I lay down. I waited for him to come by my side when he didn't I sat up.

He was sitting at the edge of the door and looking up at the moon, which was reflecting against his face; illuminating it in the most beautiful way. I sighed. He looked back and smiled softly. I forgot how to breath.

"You look lovely in the candle light" he complimented. I couldn't help but laugh. Compared to him I was so incredibly plain.

"You look very handsome in the moonlight," I replied.

He chuckled.

I got up and walked to sit by him. The sky was truly wonderful tonight. the forest around us seemed to light up in its mysterious light.

Edward put him arm around my shoulder tenderly and as we starred up at the stars I thanked god for this perfect moment.


End file.
